


It's My Gym, So Fuck Off

by ZeroM3



Series: Hyperion University [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Borderlands AU, Dad Handsome Jack, Enemies to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hyperion University, Jack is selfish, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Rhys is a little shit, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroM3/pseuds/ZeroM3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who the hell does this RhysieCakes user think they are coming up on MY gym like this?</p><p>Or in other words, Handsome Jack is a professor at Hyperion University who spends his free time playing Pokémon Go while Rhys is a recent transfer student who likes to fuck with the Instinct gym in the building of his core classes.</p><p>Eventual relationship, slow beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Gym, So Fuck Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ducky0291](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky0291/gifts).



Who the fuck was this RhysieCakes son of a bitch who kept over taking his gym? Oh and yes it is HIS gym thank you very much. He paid to have it placed over his building at the University and it was damn well going to stay his and it would have too if it weren't for some punk student that thought they could get away with this! How the fuck did they even knock down his Butt Stallion? His CP alone was nearly 2000 which, if he did say so himself, was damn good for a Rapidash. Sure he could've slayed harder with a Vaporeon or a Gyrados but he had an adoration for his Rapidash that had him pissed that some limp dicked peon had knocked him out and taken over his gym.

Oh and not to mention that the fucker was in Valor; bunch of thick headed douchebags there. Jack slammed his phone down on his desk with a grumble, he was so not happy right now. One of his hands came up to remove his glasses while the other rubbed over the bridge of his nose, desperately trying to ease an oncoming tension headache. Yes it seemed petty to get this worked up over something as simple as Pokémon Go but fuck if it wasn't one of the highlights of his boring life at the moment. His daughter was busy with her first year in high-school, he was currently single (because let's face it, after two divorces anyone would be hesitant to jump back on the dating saddle), and he was a top professor at the very prestigious Hyperion University. So yeah… all his free time was spent grading, making his students lives more miserable, or playing Pokémon Go since it's release last year.

The brunet shoved his glasses back on before picking his phone back up once more. The app was still open and the little shit still stood tall in his gym with his fucking Sylveon of all things. A fucking Sylveon. Jack groaned in frustration and clicked on the section for battling the gym, easily setting up his top six and going in to wipe the floor with this fucker. It only took a couple minutes to take back his gym which had him smirking wickedly when he saw the Sylveon faint in defeat. He lazily popped Butt Stallion back into the gym and watched it change to yellow; his favourite colour. Leaning back in his chair proudly, the professor crossed his arms behind his head and chuckled. 

Maybe the asshole didn't know to fuck off from his gym yet. Either that or one of his students was getting cocky and he'd need to knock them down a peg. Jack rolled his shoulders and stood up to head out to his campus office, locking his classroom door on the way out. He was desperate for a cup of coffee at this point and wanted to get in some more lesson planning before his next class.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhys stared discreetly down at the phone in his hand with an annoyed expression, his gaze shifting between the screen and the front of the class where one of his professors was currently lecturing. How the fuck had his gym been taken over again so quickly? He had just taken it over himself less than ten minutes ago when he was waiting for his class to start. An annoyed huff slipped past his lips when he saw that the same person he had stolen the gym from originally had taken it back. Their avatar even looked smug standing in the gaudily yellow gym with their stupidly named Rapidash. 

The brunet quickly looked up at his professor once more before deciding to attack the gym. It took a good three minutes to beat down the Rapidash but he was soon adding in his own Pokémon, a Registeel, and grinning at his win. The gym was now Valor red and Rhys was able to relax back into his seat with a satisfied smile. Clearly this HandsomeJack user wasn't ready for a tug-of-war for this gym. It's a good thing Rhys didn't have much of a social life since he’d transferred to HU because he was more than ready to make this a personal thing. He had gained a rival and he couldn't wait to knock them down again. For now though, he got back to his notes and the monotone voice of his professor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was in the middle of overwatching a test for one of his more mundane classes when it happened again. The little shit had taken his gym again! Oh ho man, this was getting personal real quick and it also showed that the student had at least one class in this building if he had taken the gym back so quickly. It had been only an hour since Jack had last played so he was still irked from the first offense. Mismatched eyes glared over his class with a scrutinizing look though he only ended up shaking his head in dismissal after a moment. Nah, none of these snot-drippers were the one who had taken his gym. Couldn't be.

He had jumped down their throats once they'd entered his classroom, the prideful professor wanting to make at least a few of them absolutely miserable to pick up his jilted mood. It had worked, as per usual, so none of them could've been able to get on their phone while he berated them. The person would have to be from another classroom which luckily enough for him, there were only four other professors in this building seeing as it was Jack’s personally donated building that he picked the staffing for. 

If only it was as easy to track down the user, that'd be real fucking swell right about now. Jack shoved his phone back into his pants pocket and pushed up the sleeves of his Hyperion issued sweater, ready to cut into his students some more when the bell rang signalling the end of class. He watched some of his students start to break down over not finishing their tests in time which caused the older male to grin wickedly as he collected the tests by the classroom door. The last of the students finally shuffled out and he was able to slam the door shut. He sauntered his way back over to his desk and slapped the tests papers down on the right side, not ready to grade them just yet.

Digging his phone back out, Jack pulled up Pokémon Go and went at the gym with a heated rage. The fight was easy enough but instead of throwing Butt Stallion back in, he decided to hurriedly name an Onix and put it in the gym. He smugly watched the gym turn yellow once more and barked out a laugh. Take that you fucker. Hopefully that would rile the other user up enough to back off from his gym. Jack was really not in the mood to deal with some stupid pissant. He just wanted to drone throughout his days with grading, paperwork, and mindless Pokémon Go play. That's exactly what he was going to do if the Valor bitch would just back the hell off. Nodding to himself and setting his phone down, Jack slid the stack of rumpled tests in front of him and went to work with his favorite red pen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhys was on his way out of his last class for the day when he decided to whip out his phone and check for any nearby Pokémon. The sign out front for the college building happened to be a Poké stop and he was actually in range for it this time. He collected what he could and just before closing out he noticed that the gym had gone back to yellow again. His face split into an excited grin when he saw that again the HandsomeJack user had taken it back but this time they'd put an Onix in it with the name ‘Suck It’. 

“Pfft what a sore loser.” Rhys muttered to himself with a snort, shuffling through the relatively vacant halls. The brunet moved over to lean against a wall while he attacked the gym once more with his teeth biting down on his lower lip. He was getting far too much entertainment out of messing with the Instinct user but he just couldn't help it. This had been the highlight of his week since he'd transferred here and though it was something as simple as an app game, it was still really fun. Plus it helped that he was on his way to getting a gym rival. Rhys finished beating the Onix down and did some naming of his own to his Luxray. 

“Take that. Heh.” he whispered to his phone screen as the gym switched to red. He was done for the day and was ready to head to his dorm, maybe bug his roommate Vaughn to see if they could pool their money together for a pizza. Yeah the shorty would probably go for that since they both had a test tomorrow. Rhys slid his phone into his pants pocket with a happy little self-satisfied smile and headed out of the building for his dorms.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Jack to finish up his grading but it still felt like an eternity to the man. Now finished though, he stood from his desk and rolled the stiffness out of his shoulders. He was definitely feeling the urge to head home, shovel some takeout down, and pass out in bed after an afternoon drink. Yeah, that sounded really good right about now but he needed to stop by his office first. Walking over to his classroom door, he glanced back to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything when he saw his phone still resting on the edge of his desk. He swore and went back for it, not bothering to check for anything else before leaving and locking the door after. 

Jack was quick to get to his office, his steps light but brisk as he focused on his lesson plans for the following day while also mentally preparing a test for one of his more advanced classes. He really wanted to stump some of those fuckers on the next test he gave out, knock em down a peg or two so they don't get so inflated with their ego in their first year at the university. He'd gotten to his office in less than five minutes and practically waltzed his way in to grab his worn brown leather jacket and set his glasses down on his desk since he wouldn't be needing them at home. Checking over himself for his car keys and wallet, he was good to go and left just as quickly as he'd gotten there. 

He was almost out the front door of the building when he had the thought to check his phone to see if a certain someone had gone for his gym again. Jack unlocked his phone and pulled up the desired app, his face impassive as he stared at the loading screen. It drastically changed when he saw the very red gym staring back at him like it was mocking him, his face masking into one of annoyance. He tapped on the gym and almost barked out of a laugh at the Luxray that glared at him with the name ‘Present It’ in response to his Onix. 

“Ballsy little fucker aren't you?” he asked to the empty halls while staring down at his phone. Normally he it was a snap for Jack to come back at someone but this RhysieCakes was a sassy one. He liked it. Jack scrolled through his top six and picked his Raichu to rename before attacking the gym. Clearing it out, he placed his Raichu with a chuckle and left the building. He couldn't wait to see the others response tomorrow. Getting out to his car, he let himself inside and headed for home, a small smile threatening to tug at the corners of his lips. Maybe some competition wouldn't be so bad for a little while; it was spicing up his playing at the very least. Jack looked back at his building in the rear view mirror of his car and chuckled once more. Yeah, he was so looking forward to tomorrow for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this fic for my partner since they came up with the idea the other day while we were talking and I just really wanted to write this for them since they were having a shit day at work.
> 
> This is first time I've written these characters so they're going to be a bit off at first, especially since this is an au.


End file.
